chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Chemoverse War II
Background After the Holy Chemoverse I which had resulted in the Scream and the creation of the Chemoverse and African Dad, Mr. Lynch strived to repair the Tridimensional Order by teaching the Chemoverse the ways of Math and Science. On his journey around the Chemoverse, he adopted 3 apprentices, Gregy, Xavier Nelson, and Mr. Toth. He says Mr. Toth is his favorite due to being an exact copy of Mr. Lynch, but weaker. Mr. Toth then went to roam the Chemoverse and attempt to restore the Tridimensional Order. This time Period was known as The Chemoverse Renaissance. During this time, Knowledge was taught to the Chemoverse specifically from TOPS and 1 other organization. The Culinary Order founded by Gordon Ramsay taught the Chemoverse the art of cooking, and the science of food. During Mr. Lynch's Chemoversal Tour, he met Gordon Ramsay, and decided to ally with the Culinary order which only had a measly 1034 members at the time. Through this the spread of knowledge became so widespread that the Tridimensional Order had been restored. Causes of the War Micheal P did not want the Chemoverse to learn about Math and Science, and thus hated the Chemoverse Renaissance. Through this he learned about the restoration of the Tridimensional Order and immediately sought after them. He couldn't stand the fact that the Tridimensional Order had existed again. He sent African Dad after the New Tridimensional order. Beginning of the War Through Calculations of his subordinates, Mr. Lynch calculated the fact the African Dad was after them. Thus he lead African Dad into the Void of Emptiness. Once Trapped in there, African Dad broke out immediately and attacked Mr. Lynch, the 3rd strongest entity vs. the 2nd strongest Entity. Known as the Battle of Emptiness Mr. Lynch and African Dad went Head to Head at full power. It was Mr. Lynch's toughest fight ever since fighting Micheal P in the previous war. While Mr. Lynch managed to keep the fight even for about 6 months, he slowly was getting over powered. Once he was Overpowered Completely after 8 months of fighting, Gordon Ramsay interrupted the fight. It was now the 3rd and 4th strongest entities in the Chemoverse, against The 2nd Strongest. However, African Dad's protection put Gordon Ramsay and Mr. Lynch on the ropes. After 2 more months of fighting, while not defeating African Dad due to Micheal P's protection, he was overpowered completely and forced to retreat for the rest of the war. Finally a victory had gone to the Tridimesional Order. After hearing about the "defeat" of African Dad, Micheal P sent 10% of his ambassadors out to destroy the Tridimensional Order. The Tridimensional Order was outnumbered almost 1000 to 1. The Tridimensional order retreated to the Universal Tree where they were not to be found by Micheal P. Middle of the War By Retreating, Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay dropped a trail of mines Quinfinitely times stronger than a Nuke which was enough to even One Shot Micheal P's ambassadors. They killed all of the Ambassadors and had gained their second victory in this war. The Tridimensional order then had split into multiple groups across the Chemoverse anticipating Micheal P's next action. Micheal P surprised the Order by appearing in front of Gordon Ramsay and Mr. Lynch. Knowing this would destroy all of existence, Mr. Lynch broke the 4th wall and entered the real world along with Gordon Ramsay. This is where the final battle would take place. In another existence itself. End of the War When Mr. Lynch had entered the real world, Micheal P transported them into another existence with absolutely nothing in it and where Micheal P had set-up specially. Here Micheal P could use 10% of his power safely. Battling Micheal P at 7% of his power was an even fight for Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay. After 3 years of fighting, Micheal P elevated his power level to 9%. At this point Mr. Lynch and Micheal P were almost completely overpowered as they were flying across the entire existence infinitely, but slightly controlled which kept them somewhat in the fight. Noticing this, Micheal P used 9.5% of his power which Mr. Lynch managed to use Micheal P's protection amulet sparring both him and Gordon Ramsay from erasure. Once Micheal P noticed the protection Amulet, he used 10% of his power. As a last ditch effort, Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay had to sacrifice their power in order to create a 1 nanosecond time frame to escape from this existence. Gordon Ramsay shouted IT'S FUCKING RAW!!! and protected them as they escaped the existence, thus ending the Holy Chemoverse War II. The Tridimensional Order was defeated completely, again. However, the Culinary order still remains to this day. Effects of the War After Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay had escaped from Micheal P, they ended up back in the Real World aka our world. After the War, their power levels were now only those of an actual human, thus on Earth they were. Mr. Lynch Became a Teacher, and Gordon Ramsay a professional Chef who has won 16 Michelin Stars to this day. In the Chemoverse The Tridimensional Order was destroyed again completely never to be recovered, however The Culinary Order decided to prepare for War again. However, without their Leader Gordon Ramsay, they were in huge trouble. However, this was not the end of Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay, as they would soon... This war also lead to the Religion known as Lynchensism because Mr. Lynch had survived Micheal P.